Who's Loud?
by PAOerfulone
Summary: On the day of the late, great, Michael Jackson's birthday. Lincoln holds a special tribute concert along with Luna and their band to pay tribute to his idol. (My first fanfic!) Edited based on feedback.


Who's Loud?

It was Thursday, August 29th, 2019 as the Loud House continued on with its usual antics for the day. The kids had gotten home from school and they all had gone about their business. Lori was texting Bobby, Leni was reading a fashion magazine. Luan was practicing some jokes, Lynn went out for a jog around the neighborhood, Lucy worked on her poems, Lana played with her pets, Lola had a tea party with her dolls, Lisa worked on her inventions, and Lily was asleep in her crib. The only two siblings who weren't home now were Luna and Lincoln. Luna had gone to the music store with her girlfriend, Sam, to do some specific special shopping for the day for Lincoln, who was at Clyde's doing some rehearsal for a tribute concert at the Royal Woods fair later that day.

What was he rehearsing and what tribute show, you may ask? Well, August 29th marked the birthday of a legendary figure and someone who when Lincoln discovered him just a few months ago, (and doing actual fact-checking and research) became his absolute favorite singer ever. The late, great, King of Pop himself, Michael Jackson. Lincoln had heard buzz around school from some of the staff members back in March and saw some stuff on Twitter about him. Talking about a documentary that had previously aired that was about these two guys who claim that Michael Jackson had molested them when they were kids. Now Lincoln may have been 11 years old and just catching on the puberty and taking interest in girls. His knowledge of sex was limited but he was smart enough to know that molestation was just another word for 'rape.'

'Oh yeah, I remember hearing about stuff like that when it comes to the guy.' Lincoln thought. He heard the staff members talk about it, some thought he did it, some thought he was innocent, and some didn't care one way or the other. Lincoln, intrigued by the topic, decided to do a little bit of digging, and the first person he turned to was the resident music expert in the family, Luna. That day, when they all got home from school, Lincoln approached Luna in her bedroom that she shared with Luan.

_Flashback:_

"Hey Luna," Lincoln asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, bro," Luna said. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I know you're a big music expert…"

"That's an understatement. Remember what I told you when we were in line for your first music concert?"

"Yeah, 'When it comes to music, I know all'."

"You're darn right, Linc," Luna replied with a smirk. "So lay it on me, dude."

"Alright," Lincoln said. "I was listening to some teachers talking at lunch today and they were talking about this guy, a really famous singer, I know who he is but just a little bit and I wanted to ask you about him."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Michael Jackson."

Upon hearing that name, Luna froze and her eyes lit up. Luan, who was just laying in bed minding her own business, immediately shot up when hearing that name.

"Oh dude! Michael Jackson? Rockin'!" Luna said. The excitement was evident in her voice. "Calling him a 'really famous singer' is the understatement of the century, bro."

"No kidding!" Luan said, "He's the greatest of all time! As someone who performs on stage for passion and eventually, a living, nobody could "rock" a stage like Michael Jackson could. He was a real _Thriller_! Hahahahaha. Get it?"

"_Did someone say Michael Jackson?!"_

Suddenly, Lori burst into Luna and Luan's bedroom, followed by Leni, and Lynn.

"Yeah, dude," Luna said. "Lincoln came in and asked about him. He heard some teachers at his school talking about him."

Lincoln then had to cover his ears as Lori and Leni squealed in a manner similar to when they found out about Ronnie Anne.

"Oh, I was waiting for this day!" Lori said.

"Linky, you totes have no idea how, like, super cool he was." Leni added.

"They're not lyin', Lincoln." Lynn said, "I didn't think much of him at first, but when I first saw his _Jam _video, I was hooked. MJ's the man! Well, they both are, but Jackson more than Jordan. And this is coming from _me!"_

"Wow," Lincoln said, "He was really something else wasn't he?"

"Of course, bro," Luna said. "The whole world stood still on the day he died."

"Oh man, I remember that," Luan said. "Mom and Dad cried for weeks. To this day I've never seem them so upset, they really got it _Bad." _

The rest of the siblings groaned as they continued with their conversation.

"So what did you want to know about him, bro?" Luna asked. "His music?"

"His handsome looks?" Lori said.

"His amazing fashion sense?" Leni said.

"His stage presence and genius?" Luan said.

"His relentless energy and peak physical shape?" Lynn said.

"Well, all of that sounds cool too, but," Lincoln said. "What these teachers were talking about had nothing to do with his music."

"Oh? What were they talking about?" Luna asked.

"They were talking about this documentary about him that aired a while back," Lincoln said. As soon as he said 'documentary' Luna's smile immediately turned into a scowl as her brother continued. "And how there were these 2 guys who accused him of molesting them when they were kids. I know that molesting someone is essentially the same as raping them. Some of them said they think he did it, some of them said they think he's innocent. And I got curious about it, so I wanted to ask you."

"Oh right…_that." _Lori said.

"Bogus!" Luna added, "Complete bogus, dude!"

"A total lie!" Luan said.

"So not true!" Leni said.

"A load of garbage!" Lynn added.

"Really?" Lincoln inquired, "So he didn't do any of those nasty things."

"_HECK _no, bro!" Luna exclaimed, "Those two boneheads are just a bunch of jealous, broke losers after his money!"

That's all it's ever about is his money." Lynn added.

"They'd do anything for money. Hahahahaha, Get it? But seriously, those guys are jerks." Luan said.

"He was the biggest, most popular celebrity who ever lived!" Lori said, "If someone wanted a lot of money, instead of working for it, y'know like an actual NORMAL person. They could just sue Michael Jackson. Problem solved!"

"If you really want to know all about it, Lincy. Go ask Mom and Dad." Leni suggested. "They were like, totes, mad when they saw that documentary and looked it up."

_A few moments later._

"Absolutely not true!" Rita yelled.

"A bigger pile of dung than Lana's bucket!" Lynn Sr. added."

"Sit down, Lincoln," Rita said. "Let us tell you about all those ridiculous allegations right from the beginning."

_One hour later._

"Wow. I can't believe people would be that petty, jealous, and just downright cruel to a guy who gave and did so much to the world!" Lincoln stated.

"See honey?" Rita said. "If you're going to accuse someone of doing something horrible to you, you better make sure you have to evidence and facts to prove you right."

"Falsely accusing someone of a crime is just as bad as the crime itself," Lynn Sr. added. "Because all you're doing in that situation and making actual, real victims look bad and hurting their cause. Do you understand, son?"

"Yeah, Dad." Lincoln nodded, "I understand."

"And if anyone doubts his innocence, show them these." Rita said.

_(Rita proceeds to show Lincoln a series of videos that rapidly contradicts and debunks the documentary such as "The Michael Jackson Rebuttal Parts 1-3", "Lies of Leaving Neverland" "Neverland Firsthand: Investigating the Michael Jackson Documentary") _

"Ok, mom." Lincoln said, "I will."

"So bro…" Luna cut in. "You still wanna know more about MJ? The REAL MJ?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Buckle up, Linc." Luan said, "what you're about to hear and see is going to be _Off the Wall!"_

_Present Day:_

Since that day, Lincoln got to learn more and more about who the King of Pop really is and the genius behind him and it was evident by looking at his bedroom. Where their used to be Ace Saavy and Smooch posters, where now replaced by Michael Jackson posters of various album covers or concerts. This also led to Lincoln taking a much bigger interest in music and singing than before along with gaining a new interest in songwriting. Which made Luna the happiest sister in the world because it meant she could connect with Lincoln on an even deeper level than before and now the two were practically inseparable. They would spend countless days jamming in the garage with Lincoln singing and dancing on the microphone, taking after his new idol, and Luna jamming on the guitar with extra passion and spunk now that she had a favorite lead singer to jam with any time. The rest of Luna's bandmates even joined them more and more frequently when they got to see what Lincoln was doing and learning. They took it as a chance to get closer to Luna and form a friendship with Lincoln by helping him develop his own style. It became so frequent, so in-sync, and so enjoyable for all of them that, with Luna leading the pitch, they asked Lincoln to join their band as their new lead singer. Lincoln was overjoyed, but also nervous beyond belief. It was one thing to sing and jam with them in their garage for fun, but to go on stage and perform as a band and act, with him in the spotlight, it was very nerve-wrecking for him to think about. However, with convincing and strong encouragement from Luna, her bandmates, and their sisters, Lincoln accepted the offer and they've had a good string of successful gigs with Lincoln's confidence growing with each one with Luna there to support him. Speaking of Luna, she had just finished doing her shopping with Sam, who had also formed a bond with Lincoln around that time as she would join them on more than half of their sessions.

"So Moon," Sam said, "you ready for the party tonight?"

"Oh you bet, Sam." Luna responded, "We're totally gonna rock that joint now that we've got our awesome new lead singer."

"Especially since it's an MJ tribute! It's a nice change of pace from our usual songs and set list."

"Yeah, I hear you, Sam. And Linc has been extra motivated because of it. He's been doing extra dancing and practicing at Clyde's place to prepare."

"You sure it's not too much for him?" Sam asked.

"That's what I asked him and he you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said, 'Michael wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect, and neither will I.'" Luna said proudly.

"Wow… that's so sweet and so cool!"

"I know. It makes me tear up just thinking about it. (sniffs) I got the most rockin', aweseome lil' bro in the world!"

"Hahaha, he is pretty awesome. I'm lovin' the little dude myself."

"Well," Luna said, "we better hurry and pick him up from Clyde's if we're gonna make in on time."

"Yeah, let's go," Sam said. "Chunk should have the van ready."

Around 15 minutes later, Lincoln was resting on the porch alongside Clyde as he just finished his last bit of rehearsal. The two see Chunk's van pull up in the driveway with Luna getting out calling Lincoln and Clyde for them to go.

"Well, dude," Clyde said. "Guess it's time for us to go."

"Y'know, Clyde," Lincoln said. "This kind of makes you a roadie."

"Hey yeah, you're right. Awesome! Let's go."

The two of them make their way over to the van and the group takes off towards the party, where the the rest of the Loud gang is waiting in the audience. They eventually reach the backstage area and Luna & Sam take out their bags of shopping that they had for, which were accessories for the band to where such as hats, arm bands, T-shirts, and a single white glove that Lincoln would wear. Chunk also brought in the different outfits, bought and or designed/made/knitted by Leni, that Lincoln would be wearing that Michael himself used to where. These outfits that he would wear, in order, included:  
\- The Super Bowl/Dangerous World Tour outfit.  
\- The Bad World Tour outfit  
\- The Smooth Criminal suit.  
\- The Dirty Diana music video outfit  
\- The Thriller jacket.  
\- The Beat It jacket.  
\- The Motown 25/Billie Jean outfit.  
\- The Bad music video/album cover outfit.  
\- And the Black or White music video outfit.

Lincoln went into a little makeshift closet to get himself dressed in the Dangerous outfit while the rest of the band put on their clothes (in different dressing rooms because there are guys and girls in the band), and tuning their instruments. Eventually, Lincoln came out all dressed in the Dangerous outfit and Luna let out an audible gasp.

"Dude…" Luna said, "you look so cool!"

"You really think so, Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"Heck yeah, bro! If you let your hair grow out and dye it black, you'd look JUST LIKE HIM!"

"You look awesome, Linc!" Sam exclaimed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say MJ himself came back to life."

"Aww, you guys." Lincoln says, slightly blushing."

"Oye, Lun, Linc.," Chunk calls out, "I got your family waiting outside. Would you like me to let 'em in?"

"Go ahead, Chunk," Luna said. "They're gonna love seeing this."

"Alright, luv. Be back in a jif."

A few moments later, the rest of the Loud family came into the dressing room. The younger sisters all gasped and dropped their jaws when they saw Lincoln, while the older sisters and their parents squealed excitedly in approval.

"Lincoln, you literally, have never looked more handsome and cute than you look now!" Lori yelled. "OH, LET ME GET A PICTURE!"

"Linky, you look totes adorbs!" Leni said gleefully. "I knew it'd be perfect, I just knew it!"

"Wow, Linc! You don't just look cool, you look _Dangerous!_ Hahahahaha, get it?" Luan said.

"You look so awesome, Lincoln!" Lynn added. "Even better than I thought you would!"

"Wow. Lincoln, I never would have imagined you would look this great." Lucy stated, "I could write a poem about your outfit right now if I had a pencil and paper."

"Man, you look so cool, Lincoln!" Lana said.

"Linky, you look like a king!" Lola said excitedly.

"Very impressive wardrobe, indeed, elder brother." Lisa stated, "Mr. Jackson certainly had incredible and extravagant taste."

Meanwhile, Lily just giggles happily.

"Oh, my baby!" Rita squealed, "my little Michael Jr.! (Takes picture) This is one for the Christmas tree!"

"I never got to meet Michael when he was alive, but this is just as good!" Lynn Sr. stated.

"Come on, guys. You're making me nervous." Lincoln said, now blushing profusely.

"Hahaha, relax Linc," Sam said. "You're gonna do great out there."

"For real, bro," Luna added. "Now let's go out their and make Michael proud!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yells

With that, the band set off towards the stage and began to play what would go on to be an incredible night of fun, joy, laughter, cheer, celebration, and tribute. The concert lasted well close to 2 and a half hours, the longest the band had ever done to date, but thanks to weeks of rigorous rehearsal and intense training from Lynn to help Lincoln get into shape, they were able to deliver an experience no one there would ever forget. Right from when they kicked off the show with _Jam:_

_Nation to Nation._

_All the World must come together._

_Face the problems that we see and maybe somehow we can work it out…_

… _She prays to God and Buddha, then she sings a Talmud song._

_Confusion contradicts the self, do we know right from wrong?_

_I just want you to recognize me, I'm a temple._

_You can't hurt me I found piece within my life._

_GO WITH IT! GO WITH IT! JAM!_

_IT AIN'T TOO MUCH TO (JAM)!_

_IT AIN'T TOO MUCH! IT AIN'T TOO MUCH FOR ME!_

To the strong protesting beat of They Don't Care About Us.

_Skinhead. Dead-head. _

_Everybody gone bad._

_Situation, speculation, everybody, litigation._

_Beat me. BASH me. You can never trash._

_Hit me. Kick me. You can never get me._

_ALL I WANNA SAY IS THAT, THEY DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT US!_

To the nostalgic, Space-Disney nostalgia of Another Part of Me.

_We're sending out our major love!_

_And this is our message to you! (Message to you!)_

_The planets are lining up! They're bringing brighter days! _

_They're all in line, waiting for you!_

_Can't you see… YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER PART OF ME!_

To the lonely, dark, depressing isolation of Stranger in Moscow.

_(How does it feel?)_

_How does it feel? (How does it feel?)_

_How does it feel?_

_When you're alone and you're cold insiiiiiide._

_Like a STRANGER IN MOSCOW!_

The heartwarming, tear-jerking ballad, You Are Not Alone, where Lincoln had an adorable little moment with Lola. Pulling her up from the audience and dancing with her for a little bit just like Michael himself used to do with fans on the HIStory Tour. Everyone awed at the cute moment, while Lola blushed and smiled sweetly, hugging and holding her brother's hand with Lincoln completely in the act. Luna was desperately trying to hold it together and keep playing, fighting the urge to rush over and squeeze them in bone-crushing hug. Just a sweet, touching, life-lasting beautiful moment between siblings. (Because anything beyond that would just be sick.)

_You Are Not Alone. For I am hear with you._

_Though you're far away. I am hear to stay._

_For You Are Not Alone. For I am hear with you._

_Though we're far apart. You're always in my heart._

_For You Are Not Alone._

Then, to the slow tempo and atmospheric smoothness of Human Nature.

_If they say why. Why?_

_Tell them that it's Human Nature, why. Why?_

_Does he do me that way?_

_If they say why. Why?_

_Tell them that it's Human Nature, why. Why?_

_Does he do me that way?_

_I like living this way._

_I like loving this way._

To the funky, intense, and electric bass beat of Smooth Criminal.

_Annie, are you ok? Won't you tell us that you're ok._

_Heard a sound from the window. That he struck you._

_A crescendo, Annie._

_He came into your apartment. Left the bloodstains, on the carpet._

_Then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down. It was your doom_

_Annie, are you ok? Annie, are you ok? Are you ok, Annie?_

_You've been hit by. (BANG! BANG!)_

_You've been struck by. (BANG!)_

_A SMOOTH CRIMINAL!_

One of the three guitar heavy songs that became beloved traditions for Lincoln and Luna that they would jam to together all the time, _Dirty Diana._

_She's saying that's ok. Hey baby do what you want._

_I'll be your night loving thing. I'll be the freak you can taunt._

_I don't care what you say. I wanna go to far._

_I'll be your everything, if you make me a star!_

_DIRTY DIANA! NO!_

_DIRTY DIANA! NO!_

_DIRTY DIANA! NO!_

_DIRTY DIANA!_

The Halloween classic that Lucy took great enjoyment from, the beloved and iconic, _Thriller._

_Cause this is THRILLER!_

_THRILLER NIGHT!_

_GIRL, I CAN THRILL YOU MORE THAN ANY GHOST WHO'D EVER DARE TRY!_

_THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT!  
SO LET ME HOLD YOU TIGHT AND SHARE A KILLER, THRILLER!_

To the second of the three songs and another beloved classic, _Beat It._

_They're out to get you better leave while you can. _

_Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man._

_You wanna stay alive, better do what you can._

_So Beat It. Just Beat It._

_You have to show them that you're really not scared. _

_They're playin' with your life this ain't no truth or dare._

_They'll kick you, then they'll beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair. _

_So Beat It._

_But you wanna be Bad just…_

_BEAT IT! (Beat It!)_

_BEAT IT! (Beat It!)_

_Noone ones to be defeated._

_Showing how funky strong is your fight._

_It doesn't matter, who's wrong or right. _

Arguably the most iconic MJ song of all, _Billie Jean._ (And the moonwalk that came with it)

_Billie Jean is not my lover._

_She's just a girl who claims that I AM THE ONE._

_But the KID IS not my son._

_She says I am the one._

_But the KID IS not my son._

To the up tempo, beat heavy, in-your-face attitude of _Bad._

_Your butt is mine. Gonna take you right._

_To show your face, on broad daylight._

_I'm telling you on how I feel._

_Gonna hurt your mind, don't shoot to kill. Come on…_

_Because I'M BAD! I'M BAD! COME ON!_

_YOU KNOW I'M BAD! I'M BAD! YOU KNOW IT! YOU KNOW!_

_AND THE WHOLE WORLD HAS TO ANSWER RIGHT NOW JUST TO TELL YOU ONCE AGAIN_

_Who's Bad?_

Followed by the third song Lincoln and Luna loved and probably their most favorite because of its great mix of dancing, guitar, and the powerful message behind it, _Black or White._

_I took my baby for a Saturday bang. _

_Is that girl with you? Yes we're one and the same? _

_For I believe in miracles. And a miracle has happened tonight!_

_But if you're thinking of being my baby it don't matter if you're BLACK OR WHITE!_

There were countless other songs they performed in addition to those ones as well, including the final song, which instantly became Lincoln's absolute favorite from the moment he heard it and it was a song that he strived to live by every day to become a better friend, son, brother, and _Man._

_I'm gonna make a change for once in my life._

_It's gonna feel real good. Gonna make a difference. Gonna make it right._

_As I turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat. This wind that's blowin' my mind._

_I see the kids on the street. Without enough to eat. Who am I to be blind pretending not to see their need?_

_A summer's disregard. _

_A broken bottle top._

_And a one man's soul._

_They follow each other on the wind ya know._

_Cause they got nowhere to go._

_That's why I want you to know…_

_I'M starting with the MAN IN THE MIRROR._

_I'M asking him to CHANGE HIS WAYS._

_And NO message could've been any clearer._

_If you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself then make the change._

Yes, the show and night was truly magical. One that Michael would have been proud of. Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end and the fair concluded with everyone in high spirits.

When the Louds got home, everyone was tired from the energy of the night, but none moreso than Lincoln and Luna. Especially Lincoln. His voice almost gone, his legs wobbily, and the stench of sweat on him, he wearily showered and washed up as he prepared for bed.

'How the heck did he do this every night?" Lincoln thought.

After he changed into his pajamas in the bathroom, he gingerly walked to his room where he was surprised to see Luna waiting for him.

"Hey bro." Luna said.

"Hey Luna." Lincoln responded.

"I was wonderin' "Luna stated, "if it's cool with you. Could I bunk with you tonight after I get showered and dressed for bed?"

"Oh, sure Luna," Lincoln agreed. "Did you and Luan get into a fight?"

"Oh no, Linc," Luna quickly replied. "Everything's cool between us. I just wanted to spend the night with you."

"Of course, Luna." Lincoln says blushing and smiling.

Luna smiles warmly and says "I'll be right back."

Luna left to go shower and get changed while Lincoln prepared his bed for them. He coughed hoarsely feeling the effects taking over from pushing his vocals to their limits for 2 and half hours. He would really feeling it in the morning, along with his growing soreness. Once he settled in his bed, it felt like he had just laid into a cloud of Heaven. Eventually, Luna came back in also holding a glass of water and a little pill.

"The 'rents said this should help with your sore throat," Luna said.

"Thanks, sis," Lincoln says hoarsely as he takes the pill and drinks it with the water.

Luna take the glass of water and takes it downstairs and washes it. She goes back into Lincoln's room to see him getting more comfortable on the right side of the bed. Then, she scoots underneath the covers and comfortably lays next to him.

"Today was awesome, wasn't it, bro?" She asks.

"Yeah. It sure was," he responds. "Everyone was cheering and having a great time."

"I wasn't paying so much attention to the people as I was paying attention to you, Linc," Luna said proudly. "You were just incredible. The way you moved, danced, and sang. It was like… Like I was actually performing with Michael Jackson himself."

"I don't know if I'd go that far." Lincoln said humbly, "I tried my best, but I could never measure up to what Michael was. He's the greatest to ever do it."

Luna scoots closer and hugs Lincoln softly. "You don't have to, bro. You're you. Lincoln Loud," she said. The best dang brother anywhere around. I'd take you over 100 Michael Jackson's anyday… Sorry, Mike."

Lincoln blushes and says "Thank you, Luna. (Hugs her back) But you know, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have gotten as close as we have been these past few months."

"That's true," Luna says, frowning. "Linc… I'm… I'm sorry if I haven't always been there for you, it shouldn't have taken you getting passionate about music for me to spend all this time with you. I should have been doing it anyways."

"Hey, don't be like that Luna," Lincoln protests. "It's ok. I know you love me all the same."

"But still," Luna trails. "Lincoln, I want you to understand. I love you. More than you'll ever know. You're one of the best things in my life. I couldn't have asked for a better brother than the one I have right now. "

Lincoln smiles and says "Thank you, Luna. (Leans up and kisses her forehead) But I love you, more."

"Oh really?" Luna smirks, "this much?"

Suddenly, Luna starts ambushing Lincoln's face with kisses, while hugging him tighter, all while Lincoln laughs and blushes deeply.

"Hahaha, L-luna. S-stop…" Lincoln gasps, "that tickles. Hahahahahaha."

"Hahahaha, alright. Alright." Luna stopped, "but it's true. I just can't stop loving you."

Lincoln smirks, looks at his sister and starts singing.

_And if I stop… _

Then Luna joins him.

_Then tell me just what will I do?_

_Cause I just can't stop loving you._

"And I won't stop loving you," Lincoln says warmly. "Never ever."

Luna beams as a small tear trails down her face. "Oh, Linc. (sniffs) Come here."

Luna holds Lincoln close and hugs him like a beloved teddy bear that she never wants to let go of. Eventually he drifts off to sleep in her arms. She looks up to one of the Michael Jackson posters hanging above his bed. This one being one from his performance at the Super Bowl halftime show.

"Lincoln made a good point," Luna said. "Thank you, Michael. For bringing us closer together. Thank you for everything. Long live the King."

With that, Luna drifted off to sleep.


End file.
